Love and Betrayal
by Duke157
Summary: Sakurako had been betrayed by her rival and enemy, Himawari. But now she's going to Tokyo to find out why. Rated T for mild language.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of my story.**

 **Word Count: 2620**

* * *

I stuffed whatever I could find inside my tiny brown suitcase. Towels, tops, shorts, underwear, makeup, whatever was within my field of view. I had to catch a train to Tokyo in about an hour, and I was still at home. I was late because I overslept and nee-san forgot to wake me up.

No, it's not nee-san's fault. It's all _her_ fault. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't even be going to Tokyo in the first place. Everything is the fault of her and her monster tits and her… her… betrayal.

Angrily, I shut the overflowing suitcase, hurting my finger in the process. I added that to the giant list of things that are her fault. Hastily, I grabbed the annoying thing with my good arm and raced downstairs to the taxi honking for me outside our house. I shot another glare at the window of her bedroom and hopped into the back seat of the vehicle, zooming off towards the station with shouts of "Take care.", "Call us when you reach." and "Happy Journey." from Hanako, Mom, and Kaede, in my trail.

All of this started about three years ago, right before we finished high school. Hima-… Furutani-san and I were still pretty bad rivals back in high school, continuing on from our middle school days. I hated her, she reciprocated and that was the way it always turned out to be. Luckily, that didn't seep into our clubs this time around because I decided to be mature and take the sports route instead of bickering for the student council.

Ayano-senpai and Kyouko-senpai finally managed to get together at their graduation ceremony, to the relief of everyone around them. They joined Tokyo University together along with Yui-senpai, which is also the place where _she_ decided to stow away her tits as well. My opinion of Tokyo University plummeted after that.

Chitose-senpai and her twin sister decided to join elsewhere when everyone, including me, expressed deep concerns for their health if they went to Tokyo. Chitose-senpai had to be rushed to the hospital on their graduation day, while Chizuru-senpai went mad with rage. They are a weird pair of sisters. I don't know how their interactions with Ayano-senpai and Kyouko-senpai went after that. All four of them still seem to be alive and well on twitter, so that's reassuring.

As much as I didn't like her back then, I strived to be able to compete with her in almost all aspects of our lives. So I did my extreme best to get into the same college she told us that she was trying for, the college that I go to right now, Takaoka University. You could probably imagine my surprise and frustration when she came up to me on graduation day with something else to tell me.

* * *

" _Sakurako, can… I speak to you… for a minute?"_

" _Oh Himawari, didn't see your big tits through the crowd of surprised people congratulating me on being able to get into the same college you did. Haha."_

 _Frustration flashed on her face, but it surprisingly disappeared as fast as it came. "Just… come with me."_

 _She caught my wrist and dragged me back to the empty school block. "Wow, Himawari, you're taking me all the way out to this deserted place… Are you going to confess to me like Ayano-senpai? Because that would be ridiculous."_

 _Her hand suddenly gripped mine even tighter, and she pushed me in front of her. I saw that the frustration on her face was back, and this time it was much, much worse._

 _Did I take it too far?_

 _Nah… It's Himawari. Nothing could've happened._

" _You know… I was extremely worried about talking to you about this… but you know what, I don't care anymore! You're just a Sakurako and you will always be just that! So here it is, I'm going to Tokyo University. Now you don't have to see me or my annoying tits ever again." She turned around and stormed off, rubbing tears out of her eyes while she did._

 _I was frozen on my spot. The only two things that were going through my mind were 'Himawari was going away.' and 'Why?' It took me a few minutes to realize that my cheeks were tear stained as well._

* * *

I never really forgave her for that, even though I did forget about it from time to time.

We avoided each other on the rare occasion that she decided to come back home. And it wasn't that hard for me to do that either. She went out of her way to stay out of my sight. Her curtains were always drawn, she was never at home when I had to visit them, and she made sure none of our friends tried to set us up with each other… She went the extra mile to stay out of my way. And it never bothered me at the time.

At least it didn't seem like it.

Now it was all coming back to haunt me.

This started when I found that photo album stashed away in our attic last Thursday afternoon. I had been searching for some of my older clothes Mom wanted to give away for charity, when I found that. I spent the rest of the day flipping through those, reminiscing about the joyful times I spent playing around with the crybaby Hima-chan.

Before I knew it, the tears were pouring down my eyes once again. It was then that I realized that I still did care for Himawari, even though she did betray me. And that our friendship was too precious to be lost like that, without a reason or a proper ending. My resolve was made… I was going to Tokyo and find out why she did that to me, and bring her back if I can.

I slipped the photo of us that I stole from Mom's album back into my pocket, wiped a single tear from my eye and got out of the taxi, as we had arrived at the station.

Luckily, I just made it onto my train with a minute to spare and didn't have to wait two hours for the next one.

* * *

Tokyo was a huge concrete jungle with many people, so it was quite difficult to navigate the place, especially with my poor navigation skills.

 _She_ was good at navigating, so I always left it to her. Now that was coming back to kick me in my ass. Stupid Himawari.

It took me around two hours to finally find her tiny, dingy apartment in the heart of the city. It was already dark by the time I got there. I had some Ramen along the way because I was getting hungry and it was dinner time.

According to Kaede she lived alone here. Which was good, because I didn't want some random person to be living with Hima-… I didn't want some random person to be inconvenienced by Ms. Furutani's giant tits and backstabbing personality. And I'm talking about Himawari, not Kaede. Because Kaede is an angel even though she too has big tits like _her._

I rang the doorbell, hoping to finish this off quickly, but unfortunately there came no reply. I rang the bell a few more times until her neighbor, seemingly another college student like came out. I decide to ask her about the whereabouts of my rival.

"Hi, can you please help out and tell me where Himawari went? I'm her… friend from Takaoka. I came here to meet her."

The girl looked me up and down, fixating on my infuriatingly flat-chest and then on my curly blonde hair. I was about to erupt and curse her out for it, when she replied. "You must be Saa-chan."

Instinctively I nodded back, but my brain could barely concentrate on what my head was doing. Hearing my childhood nickname sent a shiver down my spine. Himawari told people about me, and not only that, she told them my nickname from when we were kids?

"Yeah… She went out for a drink. She usually comes back around this time, so I suggest you just wait here. I would offer to stay inside, but I have to rush outside in a little while. Sorry."

"Okay. It's alright, I can manage." I fished out my sweater that Hanako stuffed into the car at the last moment. Now I was going to freeze in the cold night of Tokyo for _her._

The things I do for…

What the hell was I thinking?

I sat down and leaned onto the wall protecting me from falling off the sixth floor of this building. Luckily, instead of a guard rail, there was a concrete wall so I wouldn't feel cold. And her room was the last in the line, so I had a place to rest my head to the side as well. I tried my best not to fall asleep while I waited, but ultimately I could not control myself.

* * *

I woke to the sound of footsteps in front of me. Usually I didn't wake up so quickly, but perhaps the cold weather, the unusual position, and the offensive smell had something to do with that.

Also, deep inside I think was just waiting for her… Only for her to give me a more comfortable place to sleep. That's the only reason. Nothing else.

In front of me, clad in blue jeans and a loose navy blue dress that came down to her hips, stood a familiar blue-haired girl.

The only problem was she seemed to be completely drunk, and smelled absolutely horrible. I nearly vomited just on the smell. Other than that, her hair was tousled and her expression was sleepy.

She was holding the wall for support, clearly she'd had one too many that night. I hopped up and rushed to her side, grabbing the key out of her shaking hand and helping her with the door. I really wanted to talk about what happened that day three years ago, and also about what drove her to get herself so helplessly drunk. But those things would have to wait until morning came around, because she didn't even seem like she could recognize me in her current state.

Just before I grabbed my bags and shut the door, another girl came up and stood at the entrance. She seemed to have had something to drink as well, but she was clearly not as intoxicated as Himawari.

"Who the hell are you?" Her words were partially slurred. For some reason, she irritated me like not many others have before. I couldn't explain what it was, but the alarms were going off in my head.

"Who the hell are YOU?" I reciprocated.

"I'm… I'm with her." She pointed inside to Himawari's bedroom. Because of the whole spectacle created by my senpais, I actually understood what she was talking about. But what surprised me was that Himawari swung that way, if this bitch was to be believed.

I don't know why it happened, but whatever I planned to ask her was automatically replaced by something else, like my mouth had an agenda of its own.

"Are you her girlfriend?" I blurted out.

"Wha… No… I'm just her fri-"

I slammed the door in her face. Now I knew she was scamming Himawari, because Himawari is pure and extremely nice. She would never do something like sleep with someone without actually being in love with them.

I stormed into Himawari's room, searched the cupboards for the spare futon and pillow that I knew she would have, spread it out in the living room and laid down to get some well-deserved sleep. We can talk about things in the morning. And boy, did she have a lot to answer for.

* * *

I woke up to find that Himawari was still not awake, which was quite a surprise because I have never woken up before Himawari. Ever.

Then I remembered her state of intoxication and I understood why. Chinatsu-chan had shown me time and again the effects of drinking too much, especially if you're a light weight.

Suddenly, I had a devilish idea. I was going to wake up Himawari loudly because I know how bad it feels to hear something loud when you're hungover. As a tiny payback for all of the inconvenience she has caused me over the past twenty-four hours.

I was about to scream in her ear, but for some reason I just… couldn't.

While I was contemplating the reason why I couldn't do what I've always done to Himawari, she woke up, holding her head while she tried to make some sense out of what is going on around her.

"Wha… Who is… Sakurako?"

Her eyes widened immediately and she shot up from her bed, nearly causing her to lose her balance in the process. Luckily, she didn't.

"Wha… what a-are you doing h-here, Sakurako?"

All of my reasons for visiting her in the first place came crashing back to me, and I instantly angry once again. "I am here because you betrayed me, and I want to find out why. And I also want to get revenge for that."

"Betray…" She actually dared to be perplexed as to what I was referring to.

"You left me… for Tokyo. You promised me that we would go to Takaoka University together and then you deserted me. After I had no chance to at least try to get in with you." Why have my eyes been leaking tears so much lately?

"And then you avoid me every time you come home… And then I come to find you drunk out of your mind, wearing lewd clothes, going to parties and supposedly having sex with random strangers who… who you do not love… Do you… have sex with them?"

Himawari sat back down on the bed and took a deep breath. "Yes, I do have sex with them even though I don't love them. But that's only because the person I did love… that I still do love, hates me. And I couldn't take that anymore, so I ran away… to Tokyo."

I was speechless. Himawari loved someone, but that person hated her…

"Who…"

I saw the forlorn look on her face… and then I understood everything.

She loved me.

And the feeling of elation the thought gave confirmed something else as well. I loved her too.

She was about to turn away and walk out to the kitchen, when I caught her hand.

"What… Sakurako…"

She looked so beautiful in this moment, with the morning sun falling across her face and her tousled mane giving her the cutest look imaginable. I had only one thing to tell her.

"Call me Saa-chan."

I pulled her into a kiss that set off fireworks in my all around me. It felt something that had been missing for nearly a decade, had finally come back to me.

And it was true, I finally had my Hima-chan back.

"Saa-chan…" Her face seemed quite content with what was happening. I'm sure mine was not that different.

"Hima-chan… I… love you."

Himawari pulled me in for another welcome round of kisses.

Suddenly, a thought ran through my mind and I pushed her back. "Hima-chan, no more having sex with someone else or drinking alcohol."

"Okay…"

"Good. Now let's go get you something for that hangover."

Himawari suddenly had the most shocked look on her face. "Saa-chan is acting mature!"

I swatted her on her big tits, which were now mine and off limits for anyone else, just so everyone's clear.

"Come on…" I dragged her towards the kitchen. We had a lot more time to sort our stuff out right now.

* * *

 **How was it?**

 **Love it, hate it, let me know in a review. I really appreciate those.**


End file.
